


Guiding you Home

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: TISSUE WARNING!! TISSUE WARNING!!!Tony proves his friendship to our beloved Ducky when he needs him.This story addresses the death of Ducky's mother.





	Guiding you Home

Tony had noticed something nobody else had noticed; their Ducky was a bit subdued as of late. The investigator in Tony made him desire to dig deep; find out the source of Ducky’s pain. Watching his elder friend from the other side of the closed doors of autopsy, Tony’s heart clenched when he saw him brush away what he assumed was a tear.

Stepping into the shadows, Tony watched as the older man pulled on his coat, put on his hat and turned off the lights in autopsy. Keeping a safe distance, Tony followed Ducky out of the building, into the parking lot and soon was tailing him as the classic Morgan made the journey towards what Tony thought was to be Ducky’s home.

Tony pondered his next move as he tailed Ducky. Once he was safely home; the younger man could simply leave or he could pay his older friend a visit. Would the visit upset him more? Would he be intruding on something that he wasn’t ready or willing to deal? The turmoil that was brewing was soon put on hold as Ducky’s car pulled into the parking lot of Sunnyside Alzheimer’s Care Center.

Tony’s heart constricted when Ducky paused outside the door, wiped a teardrop from his eye before going to open the doorway. Unable to know what came over him, Tony hopped out of the car and started for the doorway calling Ducky’s name as he did.

The older man stopped just within the door; his face reading an expression of shock as he answered. “Anthony,” Ducky whispered as Tony put a hand on his shoulder squeezing gently. “Whatever are you doing here?”

“You seemed like you need a friend,” Tony explained as he walked beside his friend towards the nurse’s station.

“Doctor Mallard,” a nurse walked up to the familiar man. “She’s still with us; it’s coming close though. I knew you would want to be here with her at the end.”

“Thank you, my dear.” Ducky swallowed hard as he proved to rein in his emotions. Walking to his mother’s room, Donald Mallard stood at the end of the bed, struggling with the emotions that threatened to consume him.

From the doorway, Tony watched his friend, an elderly man that suddenly looked like a small child saying goodbye to his mother. He watched as Ducky moved to sit at her side with his hands wrapped gently around hers.

Hours spent as the dutiful son sat at his mother’s side, the medication being distributed on a steady base to keep her comfortable. Tony stayed at Ducky’s side, holding his vigil of his friend only leaving long enough to get some tea or use the facilities.

“Ducky?” Tony whispered softly to the man as he entered the fifth hour of their vigil. “Why don’t you go use the restroom, splash some water on your face, get a breath of air. I won’t leave her side.”

“Mother,” Ducky’s voice cracked. “I will be right back; Anthony will stay with you. You remember Anthony; he stayed with you from time to time, he’s our family.”

“Mrs. Mallard,” Tony’s voice wavered as he took her hand in his own. He looked at how tiny they were; tracing the pattern of the veins on the back of them as he smiled with a great fondness at the woman that he loved like a grandmother. “You taught me to waltz,” Tony chuckled. “You didn’t even mind when I ‘trod’ on your toes. I don’t think I will ever understand your affection towards all your dogs; but they sure do love you as much as you love them. I guess, I understand in a way; they are an extended family. Something you can care for; that will love you. You know, I think you are a very lucky woman. Your son loves you very much; he will miss you a great deal. I wouldn’t normally make a promise like this, but with Ducky and for you; it’s easy. I promise you that I will watch over him; I will make sure that he is okay. He’s a good friend to me, Victoria. He’s given me a shoulder to cry on many times; saved me from myself numerous occasions. He’s one of the reasons I couldn’t ever leave D.C.” Silence filled the room for a few moments, Tony reflects on the years of friendship and fun with the Mallards; something that for some reason he and Ducky had silently agreed to keep under wraps.

“Anthony?” Ducky returned looking a bit better than when he stepped out.

“We had a good talk,” Tony smiled sadly. “I talked and as usual, she was a great listener. I’m going to..”

“Why don’t you draw up a chair,” Ducky motioned to the chair in the recess. “Sit with me for a while?”

Tony fell in beside his older friend watching as the little boy within Ducky struggled to say good-bye. “She was proud of you, Ducky; loved you very much.”

In that moment, the child in Ducky took over and he sobbed as the gentle words of kindness, friendship and family washed over him. Tony puts a consoling arm around Ducky’s shoulder and allowed his hand to cover Ducky’s.

“Donald?” Victoria’s eyes glowed with love as they settled on her son. “My Donald, oh how I have loved you.” Those were the final words to leave her lips; her eyes closed and a smile touched her face. She looked completely at peace.

“She’s gone,” Ducky’s lip trembled as he fought to stay composed. “All those years of her mind being locked away and in her final moments..”

“She was a mother giving her son exactly what he needed.. love.” Tony wiped the tears that streamed down his face. “There was never an occasion that I came to visit with her that she didn’t show how much she loved you. Even told me how much you loved her; said you wouldn’t have put up with the dogs if you hadn’t.”

“She’s right,” Ducky smiled a watery smile as he looked down to where his hand was still joined with his mother’s and Tony’s. “We should probably go.”

“You can take your time,” Tony whispered as he kissed the side of Ducky’s head. “Your world just tilted, Ducky. It’s okay to be a little selfish right now and want to be with her. I’m not going anywhere; I am in no hurry.”

There was no funeral; Ducky simply stood at his mother’s grave while they laid her to rest. He had made a promise to her years ago to keep it simple. “Oh mother.”

“It’s starting to rain,” Tony said softly as he pulled the coat he carried off of his arm and wrapped it around the elder man. “She’s okay now, Duck. Now, I am going to fulfill a promise to her. I promised her that I would take care of you. Let’s get you some lunch and a nap.”

Exhaustion was settling over the doctor as he walked with his friend. When his steps faltered, Tony simply put his arm around him and guided him to the car. From the car, he guided him into the house, from the front door he guided him to the kitchen and with a smile, he sat watching as Tony buzzed around his kitchen.

“What’s the smile for?” Tony questioned as he watched his friend for a moment.

“I was just thinking of something mother said once,” Ducky paused. “She said to me that the people that you can count on in your life will always be the ones to guide you home.” Looking at Tony for a moment, Ducky nodded with approval. “I guess she was right.”

“She was,” Tony smiled as he thought about the final day of Victoria’s life when nothing could have pulled them away.


End file.
